This invention relates to a fishfood dispenser, and more particularly, a fishfood dispenser which automatically dispenses a predetermined quantity of fishfood at set time intervals.
Fish are common household pets which require regular feeding. However, unlike cats and dogs, fish have no means for indicating to an owner that feeding time has arrived. Furthermore because when subject to overfeeding they die, fish require a well regulated feeding schedule. Therefore, a fishfood dispenser should automatically dispense a predetermined quantity of food at set time intervals.